


Song of the Sea

by vix_spes



Series: Greek Myths verse [2]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Clash of the Titans (2010), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, Character Death, FlowerBear, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Nymphs & Dryads, Rare Pairings, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Draco had been sure that this day would come eventually but that didn't mean that he'd been prepared for it.





	Song of the Sea

For the second time in his life, Draco savagely cursed humankind as he propelled himself through the water. Once again, his heart had hardened, and he was overcome with a burning desire to wreak revenge on the world of mankind. For the second time in his life, they had stolen everything from him.

The passage of time was ephemeral for the likes of Adam and Draco, so he couldn’t say how long that they had been together, but he would estimate it at several years in mortal time. Draco hadn’t been so happy since his wife and child were alive. Yet, as happy as they had been in Adam’s secluded little grotto, they had been unable to miss the way that the world of man was falling into chaos.

It had started so simply. People had stopped worshipping the gods so much, stopped praying and leaving little tokens and gifts for them. And then mankind grew confident. Too confident. They believe that they did not need the gods, that those who dwelt upon Olympus had no effect on their lives at all. And then the unthinkable happened. Soldiers from the city of Argos decided to truly anger the gods and decided to destroy the statue of Zeus which stood on the cliffs overlooking the city.

Unsurprisingly, the gods had responded in kind. The Furies had been released, unleashing the gods wrath upon soldiers from the seas.

That was the beginning of the end. From there, it was one thing after another. Temple after temple was ransacked and destroyed, the sanctuaries were ripped up and then, to insult the gods further, Queen Cassiopeia proclaimed her daughter not just worthy of the gods, but more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. The gods responded by sending Hades, who threatened to release the Kraken unless Andromeda was sacrificed to appease the gods.

Throughout all of this, Adam and Draco managed to remain unscathed. From time to time, Draco would swim along the coast trying to glean some knowledge as to what was happening. It was in this manner that Draco discovered that the group of mermaids and mermen that he had lived with before he met Adam had dispersed, some of them moving to waters elsewhere in Greece and others had been killed when Zeus had unleashed the Furies in response to the destruction of his statue. He also discovered that more than a few of the larger sanctuaries and grottos like Adam’s had been destroyed by humans. They did not know how Apollo’s sanctuary – their home – remained unscathed, maybe it was too remote, or it had been forgotten but they were grateful.

And then came the day when their luck finally ran out.

It had been one of the days that Draco left the shallow inlet to gather sustenance. As mankind’s defiance had increased along with the gods wrath in return, Draco had grown more reluctant to leave the grotto for fear of what he may find upon his return, but it was simply not possible for him to find enough food in and around the inlet. Yet, Adam had persuaded him and so Draco had left. That had been his greatest regret.

Upon his return, there had been a somewhat dilapidated ship on the shore near to the mouth of the inlet and Draco started to panic. He swam as quickly as he could up the inlet to the rocks where he had first watched Adam in secret and he knew from the sounds that he heard he was already too late. Sneaking a glance over the top of the rocks, he could see that the grove had been destroyed.

Not a single tree remained unscathed. Even one of them had been uprooted and the men were taking axes to them, presumably to make the ship fit to sail once more. The floor of the grotto, where Draco had watched Adam dance, cherry blossoms dancing around him, was now simply strewn with blossoms. Draco knew. Adam was gone. His love had died the instant that his tree had hit the floor. The love of Draco’s life had – once more – been stolen from him in the cruellest of ways. Suppressing the sound of intermingled grief and rage that bubbled up in his chest, Draco bided his time.

They were going to pay for this.

It had been difficult to bide his time, but Draco had done so, hiding in the inlet and waiting until they had repaired their ship and put back out to sea before he had made his move, determined to wreak as much damage as he could in revenge. Filling his lungs, he had started his siren-like song, luring the sailors to him with the enchanting tones. They undoubtedly thought that they would find a beautiful woman when they caught up to the creator of the alluring melodies but that wasn’t to be the case.

By the time they discovered the truth, they were too late.

Draco had lured them onto the rocks where he proceeded to help to destroy the ship when nature was incapable of completing the task. Those sailors that survived the wreck found themselves taken down into the depths of the sea in Draco’s embrace, never to resurface. Draco continued in this way for weeks, channelling his grief into ever more beautiful songs, killing more and more men, those who were responsible for destroying his happiness for the second time.

When the end came, just as Draco had known it would, he went willingly. Caught in the nets of a ship crewed by members of the Kings Guard, Draco didn’t struggle and instead welcomed the spear that struck him in the chest. He didn’t know what the afterlife held for him, if there was an afterlife for creatures such as himself and Adam, but whatever lay ahead was better than living without his love.

As the blade struck true, Draco filled his lungs one last time and let forth the most enchanting and mournful song that the men had ever heard.

A true song of the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd prefer to comment on DW, you can do so [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/301692.html)
> 
> If you'd like to share on Tumblr, you can find the post [here](http://vix-spes.tumblr.com/post/173460565230/song-of-the-sea-vixspes-clash-of-the-titans)


End file.
